


Birthday Plans

by writing4monsters



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Edging, Exhibitionism, Groping, M/M, Massage, Spanking, a few insults, but like horny insults tho, college professor viren, handjob, hopefully viren doesn't lose his job, light anal play, mention of vaginal sex, mention of viren and lissa conceiving children, soren trying out some dom elements, thick viren, uncut viren, viren with a small penis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:48:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28856094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing4monsters/pseuds/writing4monsters
Summary: Busy college professor Viren promises Soren an uninterrupted evening alone for his birthday. But when things don't go as planned, Soren's forced to give his father a lesson in accountability. A quick smut piece for Soren's birthday.
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Please read all tags before proceeding. If the content doesn't interest you, please back out now. This fic does not contain violence, blood, or non-con. Viren likes his ass getting smacked around a little and everyone is horny af, cheers.

“So? How’s the birthday boy?” Viren’s just walked into the house. He sheds his bag then Burberry jacket before tossing his keys onto the foyer table.  
Soren’s in the living room nearby, on the sofa, lazily scrolling through his phone.  
“Hey Dad, I’m good. Evening all clear?” He locks his phone then sets it aside as Viren comes around to sit on the couch beside him.  
“All pretty much,” Viren says.  
“Pretty much? What’s that supposed to mean?” For the past week or so Viren has repeatedly promised Soren that his birthday night will be undisturbed with just the two of them. No papers to grade, no student calls, and they can spend some much-needed time catching up.  
“I just have a quick online meeting,” Viren starts in, “but just one.”  
“Dad…” Irritated.  
“One of my worst students has finally reached out for help. It shouldn’t be long-”  
“It’s my birthday, Dad. We talked about this.”  
“I know we did. Which is why I’ll take care of it as fast as I can. I’ve been looking forward to tonight too.”  
“Could have fooled me,” Soren mumbles to himself. Although of course, he also understands Viren's not the type to leave a struggling student behind, no matter the circumstances. Teaching has always been important to him, and Dad’s been passionate about it for as long as Soren can remember.

“Hey, Dad?”  
“Hm?” Viren looks over at him, visibly troubled. His cheeks are faintly flushed, and his glasses have slid down over the bridge of his nose.  
“Remember when you said I could have whatever I wanted today?”  
“Y-yes, Soren. But-”  
“I know what I want. Come here.”  
“Soren. The call with my student is in ten minutes. I-”  
“You’ll still make the call. Come here.”  
So Viren scoots closer, and Soren eyes him appreciatively as he does. Dad’s wearing a soft-looking sweater. Nice greenish grey trousers, and a pair of cute navy checkered socks.  
“Before you head up to your meeting,” Soren says as he reaches over, and in one smooth motion presses his hand against the small of his father’s back, “I think we ought to address some matters of discipline.”  
“Wh-what?” Viren blushes as his midsection is gently laid over his son’s lap. Moved facedown, he tries at first to get up, but Soren’s palm prevents this.  
“Today was supposed to be just us. All night, and you knew that. So what else can I do?” Soren asks softly. “Other than handle you the way you might’ve once handled me?”  
“Soren. I don’t think I would’ve ever-”

But Soren’s right hand is already moving, raking its way softly down the patterns of his father’s knit sweater and breaching the fullness of Viren’s left cheek.  
“S-Soren?!”  
“You said I could have whatever I wanted today. So far you’ve already gone back on one promise. Don’t make it two,” Soren says as he rubs. Gropes. Grabs a handful of Viren’s ass, then gives his right cheek a soft pat over his clothing.  
“Hh!” Viren blushes. “Soren, I’m sorry. But just-“  
“Just what?” Soren murmurs as his hand slides over to the other side. He lovingly rubs. Then for a split second, the outer edge of his hand dips inward into Viren’s crease.  
“Nhh.”  
“What was that?” Soren asks quietly as he slides his palm inward. Back. A soft slap to Viren’s clothed right cheek before smoothing it over.  
“Ah-!” Abrupt with a short gasp from Viren.  
“Come on, you’re gonna have to answer for this.” Tempered, quiet as Soren says, “Lift your hips. I’m gonna help get these off of you.”  
“!!!” But Viren half turns, stammering a string of unintelligible excuses as to how inappropriate all of this is as Soren’s fingers find his belt loops and begin to tug.  
“Help me,” Soren ignores him. “It’s what I want. You can at least do that much.” And there's that tinge of friendly persuasion in his voice that eventually has Viren reaching under to unbutton and unzip himself.

“Oh, yeah. That’s better.” Darkly admiring Viren’s plump full ass as it comes into view. Thick and pale as Soren works his father’s pants and briefs down to his thighs and well out of the way. “Look at all that _ass_ ,” Soren mutters as his hand smooths and gropes Viren’s left cheek over again.  
“Son?” Viren gulps as he can feel Soren’s erection awakening. What was once a soft spot in his son’s lap is now a bulge eagerly nudging against Viren’s chest.  
“My Dad is _thick as fuck_ ,” Soren praises quietly. “You know, you’re lucky your ass is so fat. It makes it impossible to stay mad at you.”  
“Soren…”  
“However,” Soren stipulates as his palm rubs securely against his cheek. “Accountability is something you’ve always taught me. So…” A firm slap as Viren’s ass jiggles.  
“Ngh!”  
“Hm…” Pleased as Soren soothes over the soft pink mark he’s left behind. Then he moves to the other cheek, “I want to prove you raised me right, Dad.”

“!!!”  
Another meaty slap.  
“Ah-!?” And Viren gasps, surprised at himself.  
“Oh? That one was good?” Soren notes as his father stays put. “Let’s see…” As his fingers travel underneath to fondle his hanging sac.  
“Soren? Oh, son…” Aching into that first contact. Viren buries his face away into the sofa.  
“Oh, Dad,” Soren murmurs warmly in reply. “I think I might’ve gotten your dick hard. Is this it? Let me look at you.” As Soren brings Viren’s erection out behind him, cradling it in his palm. It’s pretty small, so he has to lean around to look.  
Dad’s erect alright; uncut and his foreskin is tight around his head.  
“Mh-nhh.” Pleased sounds from Viren as Soren lightly rubs him between his thumb and index finger.  
“There you go,” Soren praises, watching his father’s body language. Watching as his Dad’s foreskin moves over the top of his slit, then retracts back again. “It’s almost kinda funny, Dad. You’ve got a big ass but such a tiny little cock. Mom must’ve been underwhelmed when you showed her.”  
“Soren…Awhh-“ As Viren’s gently stroked.  
“Was she disappointed? Tell me what she thought.”  
“!!!” Nearly keening from the words escaping his son’s lips.  
That is, until Soren’s free hand slaps Viren’s ass one more time before soothing it over.  
“Ah~!”  
“Did Mom doubt you could make kids? She ask if your balls had dropped?” Quietly as Soren carefully rubs them.  
“Oh son…” Moaned into the couch cushions. “Soren…please.”  
Dad sounds good right now. Really good as Soren continues. “I think she probably worried while riding your cock. Pathetic, if your dry orgasm couldn’t even get her pregnant.”

“Ah-!” Reaching around to encourage his son. Viren holds his left cheek aside as Soren’s noticed his father’s entry. So Soren’s free hand gently spreads him apart to get a nice look while his other hand continues to lightly stroke underneath.  
“Oh, man,” Soren roughly swallows back his praise. Dad’s hole looks _so_ hot. And he’s seriously gonna nut any second if he keeps looking at it like this. So Soren’s hand leaves his father’s ass to travel up Viren’s back instead, stopping just under his neck to unexpectedly…  
“Nnnh-”  
Massage there. Soren briefly smiles to himself, stroking his father’s foreskin rhythmically at one end as he rubs out Viren’s tensions at the other. And as Dad sighs in relief, Soren decides that’s probably enough of the insults and playing around for now. Dad seems like he's had a very long day.  
“Nnnm.” Ached again into the sofa.  
Soren’s hand briefly trails up over his father’s scalp, messing Viren’s hair a little, then back down to massage again.  
“Oh Soren…” Whispered thankfully.  
“Feels good, Dad?” Just as quiet in reply.  
“Yeah.”  
“Good. This is just what I wanted for my birthday.” Stroking his dick. Kneading gently elsewhere to relax him.  
“Ohhh-“ Viren’s in heaven.  
“Mm,” A glad sound from Soren. “That's it. Just relax."  
"Ohh~"  
"Mn. Perfect...oh, wait. Hold on, it’s probably almost time for your call,” Soren realizes as he reaches over for his phone, checks the time. And sure enough, it’s almost the top of the hour.  
“I’ll skip it,” Viren promises. Fuck, they can’t possibly stop now.  
“No, don’t skip it,” Soren says as he comes to a stop, reaches down and strips his father’s pants off the rest of the way, then carefully helps him sit up. “Here’s what I want you to do. You’re going to go upstairs and take that call, and you’re going to play with yourself the entire time. Do you understand?”  
“Soren, I-I couldn’t,” Viren insists. “If the camera so much as moved, I could lose my job.”  
“Then don’t let it move,” Soren advises. “After you’re done, I’ll let you spoil me properly tonight. Ok?” Soren reaches over, rubs the tip of his father’s straining dick and Viren nods, blushing. “Good. Go up and start the call. I’ll check in on you in a bit.”  
Embarrassed, Viren pushes up his glasses as he stands, his little erection wobbling as he leaves to make his way up the steps. Soren watches his ass cheeks jiggle as he climbs.  
…Fuck.

About fifteen minutes later, Soren’s followed Viren upstairs. He slowly opens the office room door to find Dad at his desk, giving instructions on screen to his student as just beneath it, his thighs are spread. A towel has been set over his chair just in case, and Dad’s dutifully stroking his small dick.  
Soren smiles, slips into the room, then walks right up to the screen.  
“Hi,” Soren pleasantly interrupts, and his hand finds its way under the desk as he leans forward. “I’m Soren. Hope my Dad’s been treating you ok.” As Soren’s thumb and index tease Viren’s foreskin, edging him well into painful territory.  
Viren’s mouth opens. He gasps.  
The student on the other end greets Soren as they hold a brief conversation.  
Dad’s getting really close. Soren can feel it in the way he’s tensing, so he slows down, finally stops and flicks his fingers cruelly against the head of his penis.  
Viren’s tongue curls inside his mouth. He chokes back a groan.  
“I guess I’ll leave you to it. Have fun. And you? Hold out,” Soren orders. A hand to his father’s shoulder, then Soren, entirely pleased with himself, leaves the room.  
As soon as Dad’s call ends, he’s going to have the best birthday night ever.


End file.
